<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akame Ga Kill After Years by Metalocelot98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663923">Akame Ga Kill After Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98'>Metalocelot98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akame ga Kill! (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Civil War, Mild Language, Murder Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Years ago Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army ended the tyrannical rule of the empire. In the absence of the old government the Revolutionary army had become a republic. However despite new found peace and prosperity there are those who seek to restore the old ways of the empire prior to it's downfall. Watch as friends and enemies both new and old battle for survival and beliefs as a new war brews.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurome/Wave (Akame ga Kill!), Mine/Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: The Black Cat and His Lioness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imperial Capital Slums 10 Years Ago...</p><p>Leone limped through the alley as she realized her time was up as she collapsed. Her vision began to blur asnthenlast thing she saw was a man dressed in all black come running to her.</p><p>3 Weeks Later...</p><p>Leone felt warm something that she hadn't felt in a while. She slowly opened her eyes as she noticed she was in a room she slowly sat up, but cringed as she felt her abdomen flare up with pain. She heard a door open as she quickly got up and got ready for a fight. The door to her room soon opened as she swung at the young man entering the room as he ducked and jumped back. The man looked at her surprised before his nose began to bleed as he hurried up and gave the trench coat he was wearing to leone.</p><p>"What the" Leone said surprised as the man was looking away from her blushing arm outstretched holding a coat out to her. "What do you think your doing"</p><p>"Handing you a coat" the man said as Leone was still confused. "Your not exactly fully dressed"</p><p>Leone looked down and saw she was naked as she quickly covered herself up with the man's coat. As he explained to her about how they were at a local doctor and that he had brought her here.</p><p>2 Years Later...</p><p>"So what do you do Ace" Leone asked curiously as the man looked at her.</p><p>"Former Revolutionary Army Spy, now currently a training officer for recruits until further notice" Ace replied with a groan.</p><p>"I'm sure it's not that bad" Leone said as Ace looked at her before stabbing a black stone like dagger into the table they sat at.</p><p>"I used to use this to help me on my missions" Ace said as Leone looked at him. "Now it's used for training exercises"</p><p>Ace and Leone continued to talk as Ace revealed that he was essentially demoted after the war ended. Leone however could only stare into the brown haired Male's brown eyes as she found him mesmerizing.</p><p>1 Year Later...</p><p>Ace was pacing nervously as he was dressed in dress clothes as he waited. He had done the one thing that he never thought he would. He had asked Leone out on a date. She had said yes, but he had received threats from the rest of surviving members of Night Raid if he hurt her.</p><p>Later...</p><p>Ace was walking with Leone as he smiled. As far as he knew Leone enjoyed the date. He was about to ask her when suddenly he noticed she was missing as he took out his dagger.</p><p>Meanwhile...

</p>
<p>Leone was being held done by a man who had a dagger toner throat she. If she still had Lionelle this.man would be laying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood already with his face caved in. However because that bastard Honest destroyed it she knew she was screwed. However some movement in the corner of her eye revealed a man dressed in an all black skin tight jumpsuit with, a black breast plate, black shin guards, black vanbraces, and a black mouth cover all of which looked heavy. The "helmet" of the suit had 2 green eyes, but what caught her off guard was the cat tail and cat ears on the man.</p><p>'What's with the getup' Leone thought as she was curious, but still frightened. 'Wait a second is that tail moving'</p><p>Leone thought at first it was a trick of the poor lighting, but it didn't take long to realize that the "man's tail" was moving as she could only think of one thing that could give someone an extra appendage.</p><p>"YOUR AN IMPERIAL ARMS WIELDER" Leone shouted realizing what was going on as her attacker rushed the man as he barely moved having delivered a swift and deadly punch as the man went flying back his dagger broken and his jaw missing as it was in the man's hand as the attacker fell over dead.</p><p>"You ok Leone" a familiar voice asked her as she blinked upon recognizing the voice.</p><p>"Ace" Leone asked as the armor disappeared revealing Ace with cat ears and a cat tail as those soon disappeared as well. His eyes even changed back from green to brown as the young man was holding his stone dagger in his left hand as Leone looked at it. "Is that your imperial arms"</p><p>"Yeah" Ace said holding it out to her as she examined it without touching it. "It's an Armor Type Imperial Arms"</p><p>"What's it called" Leone asked curiously.</p><p>"Armored Beast Pantera" Ace said as Leone looked at him as she kissed him as her way of saying thanks.</p><p>4 Years Later...</p><p>Ace carried Leone bridal style as they walked down the path as their friends wished them well in their marriage. Ace looked at his wife as she stared back as they walked to their home in the "slums" as they walked inside and settled into bed already undressed and ready to do the dirty deed.</p><p>"I love you" Ace said as Leone brought him in close for a kiss as she looked at him.</p><p>"I love you too" Leone said as they had sex for the first time in their relationship as a married couple.</p><p>3 Years Later The Present...</p><p>Ace walked fought Tatsumi as the duo had both Pantera and Incursio active as their incredible speed and strength kicked up a massive cloud of dirt . Ace continued but was beaten by his comrade as he fell to his knees having deactivated Pantera. Ace was breathing heavily as he heard the pitter patternof little feet as he looked over. The sight softened his heart as a little girl with brown hair and yellow eyes came running up to him.</p><p>"DADDY" The little girl shouted practically jumping into Ace's arms as he caught her.</p><p>"Whoa there little tiger" Ace said as his daughter giggled at the nickname he gave her. "Be careful not to fall"</p><p>"I won't fall because you always catch me" the little girl said as Tatsumi got down on one knee.</p><p>"Hey kiddo" Tatsumi said as Ace's daughter waved to him as said father realized something.</p><p>"Wait Anna where's your mother" Ace asked as Leone soon appeared wearing a long sleeve shirt and black pants with  boots as she walked up to her husband and daughter.</p><p>"Right here Ace" Leone said kissing her husband as Tatsumi rolled his eyes as Ace was glad to have something he hadn't had in a long time. He had a family again.</p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p>Several men and women where seen burning the bodies of other men and women as the Imperial Army flag was brandished by one of the still living men as he smiled at the carnage as the hot cinders flew into the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Searching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unknown Forest...</p><p>A man was dropped on his back from several feet up as the impact left a large blood splatter on the ground as he kayed there motionless as a woman in heavy pink armor with a pair of pink rabbit ears walked towards his body. She searched him until she found what she was looking for. It was a small crystal like fragment the blackish purple as she pocketed it. A portal appeared behind her as a man dressed in a suit of armor resembling Incursio, but black and gold stepped through as the woman nodded as they left.</p><p>"Only 12 fragments left" the woman said as her companion nodded.</p><p>"Good" the man said as the portal closed.</p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p>A man dressed in  a white trench coat, blavk t-shirt, blue jeans, brown boots and and brown gloves walked through the was walking through the streets of the Republic capital as knew what he had to do.</p><p>'Only way we can get her back is if he helps me' the man thought as he continued walking. 'I hope he can forgive me'</p><p>The man continued walking as he had a large whitish gold shield on his back.</p><p>'Ace I hope you can help me get her back home' the man thought worried. 'I need your help to get Akame back'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Black Cat vs The White Fortress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Republic Capital Market...</p><p>Ace, Leone and Anna where buying groceries as they walked amongst the crowds as it rained they all wore coats. They came upon a fighting ring where the winner would win a hundred gold. Ace decided to compete as he figured the money could help buy a few new things for Anna.</p><p>"So who wants to fight" the announcer asked as Ace stepped up. "Alright alright alright well seems we have a newcomer tell me yer name kid"</p><p>"Captain Ace Blackrose" Ace said as his black trench coat lightly billowed in the wind revealing his black long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants, black combat boots and black leather gloves. "Currently the official training officer for our soldiers and guards"</p><p>"Alright kid just fight Bruno here and if ya win ya get yer gold" the announcer said as a man wearing nothing save for some skintight black shorts and black gloves stepped in. Ace took a fighting stance as the announcer quickly stepped back as Bruno rushed forward punching Ace in the stomach in an uppercut motion as he flew into the air and fell flat on his back on the opposite side of the ring coughing up blood.</p><p>'What the actual fuck' Ace thought as he squinted his eyes as he noticed the small bumps on the knuckles of Bruno's gloves. 'I see the prick probably has something hidden under his gloves'</p><p>Ace slowly stood up as he rushed forward as Bruno threw another punch as he side stepped barely avoiding it however due to how he positioned himself he was wide open for Bruno's next attack as he was punched in the back with enough force to cause him to cough up more blood. Ace stumbled forward as he dropped to his knees winded he slowly stood up as Bruno delivered a haymaker almost sending Ace flying into the crowd as he fell on his side at the edge of the ring. Bruno walked forward as he decided to beat Ace while he was on the ground however he was stopped as another man in pale white armor resembling Grand Charriot got between them as Bruno cried out from breaking his hand on impact as the mas kicked him back with enough force to knock him out.</p><p>"Normally I don't interrupt a fight, but under these circumstances I'm willing to make an exception" the man said as Ace upon seeing the armor drew Pantera.</p><p>"YOU" Ace shouted in anger as he got ready.  "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"</p><p>"I need your help Ace" The man said as Ace shook his head.</p><p>"That so" Ace asked as he glared at his opponent. "Why should I help you after all you weren't willing to help my family back then"</p><p>"Ace we had one chance to take out Prime Minister Honest" the man said as Ace got Pantera ready.</p><p>"That's no excuse for letting my mother and younger brother die" Ace said as he prepared to unleash Pantera's armored form. "Terry Whiteman I will never forgive you for what you did"</p><p>"So be it" Terry said as took a boxing stance as Ace's hair became black as he sprouted cat ears and a cat tail while his eyes became green as his pupils shrunk into slits.</p><p>"PANTERA" Ace shouted as a large armored black cat like danger beast surrounded his body as his armor now covered him from head to toe. Ace ran forward as he punched Terry sending him skidding back a few feet as he followed up with a barrage of punches and kicks as Terry stood there withstanding the onslaught. Ace continued his assault as Terry didn't move a muscle. However Ace was about to do the one thing Terry knew he had to stop. "ARMORED BEAST PANTERA TRUMP CARD"</p><p>Terry without hesitation body slammed Ace and held him down.</p><p>"Ace please I need your help" Terrt said as Ace starednitnhim angrily.</p><p>"With what" Ace asked angrily.</p><p>"I need to track down Akame" Terry said as Ace was not fazed however Leone whom was listening in ran over to them both.</p><p>"What happened to Akame" Leone asked as Terry looked at her.</p><p>"She's been missing for ten years" Terry said as Ace looked at him. "I need to find her"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kill The Unholy Saint Part 1: Vow of Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 Weeks After Terry's Return...</p><p>It was night in the capital as man was walking through the streets he was wearing a hooded trenchcoat with a large cross on his back that rested in a sheath as he walked into an alley where a man and woman where both having sex as he smiled as the two where unaware of the man stalking up to them.</p><p>"May the lord have mercy upon thy soul for thou has sinned" the man said as the two "lovers" where now aware of his presence. "The punishment for sinning has been made and shall be carried out"</p><p>"Hay man I don't want any trouble here take my money" the man said as he was run through with a claymore that doubled as a holy cross as the man was split in half at the waistline.</p><p>"I don't want the bloody money of a heathen I want the blood of a sinner to be spilled" the man said as he turned around and in one swift motion decapitated the girl as well as splitting the wall behind her in half. "May the holy father find forgiveness for thou shalt not be given any here"</p><p>He looked at the castle as he smiled sadistically as he walked away as the building he cut began to collapse.</p><p>"I shall purge the city of it's sins and then once I am done I shall place your heads on a pike" The man said sadistically as he swung his sword again this time killing a pair of guards. "I hope thou are prepared Black Cat and White Fortress of The Revolution for I shall have revenge"</p><p>He continued walking as blood dripped from his blade. He was a man with a mission. A mission to exact his holy vengeance on the two men who wronged him. He was after Ace Blackrose and Terry Whiteman and he planned to make them suffer slowly and painfully as long as possible before killing them.</p><p>"I made my vow long ago and now I shall exact it" the man said as he smiled again as he kept walking. "The blood of the sinners shall be purged by the blade of the holy saint"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kill The Unholy Saint Part 2: Fighting Dirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Republic Capital Shopping District...</p><p>Ace, Leone and Anna where exiting a restaurant as Ace was wearing a black polo, with black jeans and black shoes as he had Pantera on him in case anything happened as he enjoyed himself. Terry was currently gathering supplies and such as well as compiling notes on how to find Akame as he needed her help with something important. Tatsumi and Mine where currently enjoying dinner as well as Wave and Kurome where just walking together. Ace continued walking as he accidentally bumped into a man ina trenchcoat with a large cross.</p><p>"Sorry sir" Ace said apologizing as Leone became worried as the man gripped his cross and pulled it out revealing it to be a sword.</p><p>"ACE GET BACK" Leone shouted as Ace looked up as he jumped back as the sword collided with the ground, however the man thrust the sword forward stabbing Ace in the lower abdomen as he stumbled back. "ACE"</p><p>Ace held up a hand as he got up as he drew Pantera as the man swung his sword around again as Ace sprouted cat ears and a cat tail. Ace jumped back again as he went in for a slash from below before turning around switching to an overhead swing at the last second as the man punched Ace in his wound causing blood to gush out a little as Ace landed atop a wooden bench.</p><p>"Black Cat of The Revolution I have come for thee" The man said as he continued walking up to Ace as he slowly stood up. "I have come here on a mission to purge the city of it's sins"</p><p>"Your using the wrong trade tools then pal because I don't think priests should be lugging around swords" Ace said as he stood up clutching his wound. "Although I'll give you props for at least making the sword look like a cross"</p><p>Ace barely dodged the sword again as the man threw a punch as Ace kicked him in the face knocking his hood off as he saw a strange eyeball like object on the man's forehead as well as his messy white hair and white goatee. Ace then recognized the object.</p><p>'Omnipotent Five Senses Spectator' Ace thought as he remembered three years ago Najenda said it had been stolen without a trace. 'Did he steal it'</p><p>The man punched Ace in his wound again this time knocking him to the ground as he fell flat on his back. The man brought his foot up before stomping on Ace's wound as he cried out in pain. Ace laid on the ground as the man twisted his foot atop Ace's wound as he struggled.</p><p>'Fuck I can barely move' Ace thought as he prepped Pantera. 'Fuck it I have to use it'</p><p>The man then read Ace's mind as he stomped on Ace's wrist forcing him to drop Pantera.</p><p>"I can't let you use your weapon" The man said as he felt something hit him in the head as he looked behind him and saw Leone holding a rock.</p><p>'NOW' Ace thought practically shouting the words in his head as he grabbed Pantera.</p><p>"You have also sinned and the child is the creation of your sins" the man said slowly walking up to Leone.</p><p>"Pantera" Ace shouted as Pantera surrounded his body however something felt different as the armor now had a cape as he slung around while running forward as he disappeared. The man was just within arms reach of Leone as a black piece of fabric appeared as Ace appeared between the man and Leone.</p><p>"What the" the man said surprised as Ace threw a lunch as the man blocked it with his sword. Ace spun around again as this time he disappeared with Leone and Anna.</p><p>Nearby...</p><p>The black cloth appeared again as Ace, Leone, and Anna all appeared in a nearby alley as Ace took note of the new part of his armor.</p><p>"Well this is new" Ace said examining the cape. As Leone looked at him. "Listen get out of here and find Tasumi, Wave or hell even Terry just get them to come here as fast as possible and help me"</p><p>Leone nodded as she left with Anna as Ace looked at the cape again and noticed that it went down past his ankles and was quite long.</p><p>'Did Pantera evolve' Ace thought as he looked himself over as he noticed his armor was still the same. 'If it did then I hope this cape doesn't get in the way of my fight'</p><p> Ace stepped out of the alley as he rushed the man who looked at him.and smiled. Ace unleashed a flurry of punches as the man blocked or dodged the attacks.</p><p>"This is more like it" The man said as he continued to clash with Ace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kill The Unholy Saint Part 3: Self Harming Trump Card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Republic Capital Park...</p><p> </p><p>Ace jumped back as the cape that had developed in his armor disappeared. He landed a few feet away as the man rushed him he slashed Ace repeatedly as the armored imperial arms user struggled to keep up. He decided against his better judgment as he took a stance.</p><p>"ARMORED BEAST PANTERA" Ace shouted as the heavy segments of his armor became loose. "TRUMP CARD"</p><p>Ace disappeared from view as a thunderous crash was heard as all of the heavy armor pieces fell to the ground but Ace was no where to be seen. The man was confused as Ace appeared before without warning.</p><p>"Whirlwind Beast" Ace said as he delivered a punch so fast that he didn't appear to move however the force of the impact was enough to cause blood to burst out of every joint in his left arm from fingertip to shoulder. Ace grunted as he swung his right arm achieving the same results as the man coughed up blood. He stumbled back as Ace looked at.both his arms which where both broken and bleeding as the man smiled while still bleeding.</p><p>"Your trump card only lasts five minutes and if you use like you are the force of the impact breaks your own bones" the man said reading Ace's mind. Ace ran at him as everything turned red as an image of of a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes appeared before while a small child who looked like a younger him appeared as Ace purposely missed the attack.</p><p>"Mom Spade" Ace asked as he was confused however he quickly remembered they where dead but it was to late as he felt several slashes form across his body as he went flying back as he landed flat on his stomach as he struggled to stand up.</p><p>"So the infamous Black Cat falls to my blade" the man said as he walked forward as Ace got on his knees however he reached out with a hand as steam began to pour off his armor as he sat kneeling as his armor disappeared before collapsing to the ground unconscious. The man raised his sword over his head before swinging it down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kill The Unholy Saint Part 4: Adaptable Hardening Armor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Republic Capital Park...</p><p>The man swung the blade down as a white armored fist slammed into his blade as Terry stood before him adorned in Mobile Fortress Goliath's armored form his left arm bleeding slightly as the blade had cut into a small gap in the gauntlet. He stood in front of Ace as Tatsumi and Wave arrived both dressed in their respective Imperial Arms armored forms.</p><p>"Tatsumi Wave" Terry said as they both looked at him. "Get Ace to a doctor now"</p><p>Tatsumi and Wave grabbed Ace as he growled and groaned in pain as they grabbed his heavily bruised and bleeding broken arms and carried him away the man charged the trio as Terry stepped in the way. The man swung his sword at Terry as the blade bounced off the armor.</p><p>"WHAT" the man shouted as he quickly back away from Terry.</p><p>"Mobile Fortress Goliath has the ability to become stronger and harder with each hit it endures" Terry said as he walked forward. "With each weakness exploited it quickly adapts to it so that it can't be used again"</p><p>The man continued walking backwards as Terry continued walking forward.</p><p>"And that's not even it's Trump Card" Terry said as he ran at the man whom attacked him again as the blade slammed into the helmet as it bounced off.</p><p>"DAMMIT" The man shouted as he used Spectator to read Terry's mind as he smiled as everything around Terry became red as he looked around before seeing an older man and woman as well as man around his own age as well as a young girl. The man about Terry's age walked up to him with the the other three people as Terry was shocked for a moment but quickly regained his composure as he swung his fist around knocking the young man into the air as the illusion wore off revealing himself to be the same twisted priest he is currently fighting. Terry jumped up as he kicked the man in the abdomen sending him crashing into the ground as he laid there.</p><p>"What a waste of time" Terry said as the man looked at him coughing up blood.</p><p>"B-but h-how" the man asked as Terry looked at him.</p><p>"I knew that was an illusion because my family has been dead for years while my little sister has been in a coma since their deaths" Terry said coldly as he walked up the man. "The fact you tried to tick me into seeing my parents, my older brother Atlas, and my little sister is comatose"</p><p>The man slowly stood up as he raised his sword and brought it down on Terry who punched the blade breaking it before punching the man in so hard that a crater formed around them. The man fell flat on his back coughing/vomiting more blood as he laid there.</p><p>"I" the man said weakly. "Can't......believe..... I lost...... to....... one.... of the........ men........ who killed........ my father"</p><p>"Your going have to be more specific pal because Ace and I killed a lot of men during the Revolution ten years ago" Terry said not really caring.</p><p>"You....bastards" the man said coughing up more blood. "You... killed.... Garcia Rozu"</p><p>Terry's eyes went wide as he remembered the name of the man who had killed hundreds of people for personal gain. He remembered the bastard had been involved in one killing in particular. The murder of his family.</p><p>"I know" The man said as he coughed up more blood. "About..... what...... he did...."</p><p>Terry looked at him as the man smiled.</p><p>"His" the man said struggling to speak at all. "Only.... mistake....... was........ not killing you"</p><p>The second the man said this Terry without a second thought punched his chest so hard that a hole formed in it where his heart was killing the man instantly.</p><p>"I hope you burn in hell Rodriguez Rozu" Terry said walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Arguments For The Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Republic Capital Doctor's Office...</p><p>Ace groaned as he sat up his body had bandages covering all the cuts on his body as he looked at his arms both of which where in casts. Ace rolled his eyes as he broke off the casts as the doctor walked in.</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" the doctor said as Ace looked at him.</p><p>"Juat wrap my arms up in bandages" Ace said as the doctor looked at him unsure. "Doc this isn't the first time this has happened, and I can still move my arms anyways" </p><p>Ace proved his point by moving his arms around despite being broken. The doc was still confused.</p><p>"I did some special training that allows me to move my body even with my bones broken" Ace said as the doctor began wrapping his arms up in bandages. "Long story short my bones may be broken but my body uses it's muscles to move"</p><p>The doctor shrugged as Ace's arms where bandaged up. Ace walked outside and was greeted by Leone, Anna, Tasumi, Terry and Wave.</p><p>"How you feeling" Leone asked as Ace explained everything as everyone except for Anna(who didn't exactly know what was going on), and Terry(who already knew this as he had seen Ace do it several times during the war) had cringed.</p><p>"So Black Cat how does it feel knowing you wasted your Trump Card and in doing so broke both of your arms and fell for an illusion" Terry asked sarcastically as he criticized Ace for what had transpired as Ace grabbed his left shoulder roughly as Ace got in his face.</p><p>"Anna cover your ears" Ace said as she did so as Leone also covered their daughter's ears. "Terry I have two words for you right now"</p><p>Tatsumi and Wave looked at each other then at the two commanding officers.</p><p>"FUCK YOU" Ace shouted at the top of his lungs pausing between words.</p><p>"Real mature Ace" Terry said not caring as Ace pushed him away.</p><p>"Bite me" Ace said as he walked towards Leone and Anna.</p><p>"How are you even a father" Terry said as Ace turned around and flipped him off. Ace left with Leone and Anna as Tatsumi and Wave looked at Terry. "Don't ask"</p><p>Tatsumi and Wave both shrugged as Terry left annoyed as they looked at each other and shrugged again as they left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>